


Leaving

by BML1997



Series: One Shots and Flash Fics [3]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BML1997/pseuds/BML1997
Summary: An angsty oneshot. Kowalski explains to Private about how a member of their team will be leaving soon.
Series: One Shots and Flash Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Leaving

_**Leaving** _

Kowalski waddled over to the television where Private was sitting. The credits for the Lunacorns had just begun to roll across the screen. He cleared his throat, clenching his flippers behind his back.

Private turned and smiled at him. "Oh hi."

"Hello, Private." He forced a slight smile. "I was wondering if you may have a moment that we could...Talk?"

"Talk? About what, Kowalski?" He tilted his head, but stood up. "And we could talk now I guess?"

"Now would be excellent." He motioned for Private to walk ahead of him. "Let's go to the park — If that is okay with you?"

Private nodded, waddling over to the ladder. He glanced back at him, obviously unnerved.

Kowalski merely sighed and followed him. "There's nothing to be nervous about. It's nothing...Nothing bad." He forced another smile and tried to make himself appear more convincing. After all, he had had the option to let Skipper have this conversation with him...But this was a delicate topic, and he knew Skipper would not handle it as gently as was necessary.

The two waddled quietly side by side until they reached the park. Kowalski looked around and swallowed silently. The park was virtually empty. Sure, there were probably squirrels and birds and other woodland animals up in the trees, but the pond was currently vacant. Perhaps a small swim first, then he could break the news?

"Want to swim?"

Private looked at him strangely. "We could have done that at our habitat?"

"Well...Yes...But it's prettier out here...Right?"

"Kowalski, what's going on?" He took a step back from him.

Kowalski sighed and looked away. "I was hoping to put it off a little longer...But I guess prolonging the inevitable is immature." He sat down by a tree and patted the spot beside him. "Come here…"

Private sat down beside him, not taking his eyes from him.

"You remember that lecture I gave you about how the only constant in life is that things change?"

"WHO DIED?" He gasped, looking at him with wide eyes.

"NO, n-no one is dead." He awkwardly chuckled. "And I doubt any of us will be put out of our miseries anytime soon. No, there's a different change that is coming up, and I want you to be ready for it when it happens."

"What's happening?"

"...You know no matter what, we are a family, right? We're brothers, and we'll always have each other's back." He glanced at him.

Private nodded for him to continue.

"But sometimes...Sometimes being in close proximity with your family causes tensions to build. You know how Skipper and I haven't been getting along very well lately? He and I still care about each other, of course...But we can barely stand to exist near each other anymore." He looked at Private and gently stroked his head. "It's no one's fault but our own for letting the rift between us grow so much…But as you grow, you change and your interests change...Sometimes those interests start conflicting. I know our arguments have been getting ... _Heated_ lately and are upsetting to you and Rico. And so, I'm taking a job that was offered to me by a friend of mine at a lab."

"WHAT? NO!" He gasped, leaning away from him. "You can't leave! We need you! Skipper needs you!"

Kowalski looked at the grass in front of him. "Actually...According to incident reports and other numbers, I'm a walking hazard and the unit would actually be better without me. Skipper doesn't even listen to my options anymore, he makes his own." He plucked at the grass and was quiet for a moment. "I won't be very far away. The lab I will be transferring to is still within New York state. I'll always be just a phone call away."

Private just shook his head, sniffing. "No."

"And I will still be able to drop by around holidays and birthdays, and if you need me for certain missions, I will be available more than likely...I just won't be living and training at the zoo anymore. That way when I visit, Skipper and I will be less likely to start fighting. That'll make them more enjoyable, right?" He smiled at him. He reached up and wiped his eyes with the back of his flipper.

"Do you...Do you really have to go?"

He nodded and pulled him into a hug. "Yes, it's the best for everyone's sanity. I will miss you all though."

Private hugged him back, sniffing. "We'll miss you too…"

Kowalski then pulled out his clipboard and opened the built in storage box. He took out a small smartphone and handed it to Private. "Already loaded my number in it. You can call, text, or skype me anytime, day or night, okay? Doesn't matter how silly the reason might be, you can call me. And if you're ever in danger, _call me_. I will drop whatever I am working on and come there." He looked at him seriously.

He took the phone and looked at Kowalski and hugged him again. "Thank you. I'll definitely call...Maybe each night before lights out?" He smiled a little.

"Good." He nodded and pecked the top of his head.

"When are you leaving?" He asked, leaning on him.

"At the end of the week. I can't give the address because it's top-secret lab, but as soon as I have a P.S. box, I'll let you know that address. You think until then you can keep up with any mail I might have come in?"

Private saluted with an enthusiastic nod. "Of course!"

Kowalski chuckled and saluted back to him. "At ease, soldier." He then pulled him close and tickled him. "I am proud of you though. You've grown up so much." He smiled at Private's giggling. "So I know I'm leaving the unit in good flippers. You'll keep Skipper on his toes for me."

He squirmed, giggling. "Kowalski!"

He stopped and smiled at him. "So...You're going to be okay about this, right? Any concerns?"

"I don't like it...But I'll be okay." He nodded a little. "Are you going to be okay?" He looked at him.

Kowalski glanced down at him and then away and nodded. "I'll be alright as well...It'll take some adjusting, but I think it's the right choice. The team will be less hazardous and Skipper won't have to deal with my scientific mishaps...And I'll be around like-minded individuals and in a place where I can do more in-depth experiments." He then stood up and helped Private up. "Come on...Let's go back home…"


End file.
